1. Field
This invention is generally related to radiation protection, and more particularly, to portable systems and methods for supporting radiation shields, such as lead radiation shields.
2. Background
Workers in some fields, such as the nuclear power industry, may be exposed to radiation hazards. In the past, workers might use scaffolding or other cumbersome means for supporting radiation shields to form a reduced radiation area within a higher radiation environment, or to protect the workers from a radiation emitting source. However, the systems used in the past are cumbersome to assemble, more likely to leave gaps where radiation may reach the workers, and/or are only minimally portable.
Prior attempts to address such problems include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,945 entitled “Portable Shielding System,” issued to Mossor, et al., on Dec. 28, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,458 entitled “Radiation Shield,” issued to Nemezawa, et al., on Jul. 27, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,623 entitled “Radiation Attenuation System,” issued to Jacobson, on Aug. 23, 1983 (all of which are incorporated herein by reference).
Although the problems described are not uncommon, the previous solutions that have been tried have failed to provide a convenient system and method for supporting radiation shields and for creating reduced radiation areas. It is therefore desirable to provide new and improved radiation support systems and methods.